Vampire
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Santana is a vampire. She moves to Lima and meets Brittany. Baced on the movie Let Me In. My first fic so please be nice! R&R Plez!
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Love

Got the idea when I watched Let Me In before Glee was on. It was stupid, I know but this is what I got. This is sort of based on the movie but not all of it. Btw you don't have to have watched the movie to understand this.

I own nothing. Wish I did but I don't.

Santana's a vampire. She's doing a good job of hiding it in her new school until she meets a certain blonde.

Santana's POV.

I sighed in frustration as my 'father' lifted my large suitcase from the back of the taxi. It had been ten whole minutes by the time we got to the house. He was so slow and sloth like. But he had been vulnerable and I had taken advantage of that.

I rolled my eyes and lifted the heavy trunk with one hand, gave it to him and paid the taxi driver and walked into the new house.

I said new but it was a dump really. We needed it to be. We needed to stay off the radar.

I started to do the usual preparations for the morning daylight. I covered the windows in bin liners and cardboard. Sandy Ryerson, who poses as my father, drags in the suitcase, cursing under his breath.

I take the trunk from him and claim a bedroom as mine. The house is a small bungalow on the outskirts of Lima, Ohio. It has two bedrooms, a small kitchen, what could pass for a living room or a dining room and two bathrooms.

I unpacked my things and tried to get in some sleep for school in the morning.

Okay I think this is a good time to explain me to you. Most would call me a vampire or bloodsucker or leach, I prefer to think that I have a small problem.

I can't go out in early morning sunshine or my skin cracks and bursts into flame if I stay in the light for more than a few seconds. I can run at amazing speeds and could carry a jeep for a mile without feeling a thing. I can hear an ant walking over a leaf a metre away and smell a familiar scent from across a football field or two.

I also need blood to keep these powers. Well I need blood to live in general. Without blood I feel weak and get the horrible pain humans get when they are starving. I go crazy at the sight of blood and have a huge temper.

Sandy is a man I collected on my travels. He gets me blood so I don't make a mess trying to get it myself. When I go mad with bloodlust I tend to leave the bodies where I kill them, in a pool of blood.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I groan and roll over to silence the beeping. I rose and dressed for my first day at William McKinley High School. I wasn't nervous. I've done this so much it's become second nature to me.

I grabbed a bottle of blood out of the fridge that Sandy had filled for me. I quickly downed it and became slightly crazy for a second causing a large hole in the wall, courtesy of my fist.

As I pulled into the car park of my new school, I saw a girl, about my age, blond, tall and very beautiful.

As I watched her, another but shorter blond, obviously popular, walked over to her and slammed her into the wall of the school.

I saw the shorter blond open her mouth and say something to the other girl.

It was obviously hurtful as the taller girls eyes filled with tears and the shorter one smirked and walked away, with her followers trailing behind her.

I got out of my car and ran over to the now shaking blond.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I looked the blond over, searching for injuries but finding none except a small scrape on her back. I fought for control over my senses and won.

"I'm fine. Thanks for coming over. I'm Brittany. What's your name?"

I thought for a moment. Did I want this girl knowing my name? I looked into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes. They were the most amazing shade of cobalt I'd ever seen. I decided it was ok.

"I'm Santana. I'm new here." Brittany smiled and my heart melted. I mentally shook myself.

"Ya its my first day too."

"Really it looked like that girl over there knows you."

I pointed to the other blond. Brittany sighed.

"That's Quinn. We went to the same school last year. She hates me. Everyone does but I don't know why."

I looked at the blond with one eyebrow raised. She seemed very open with me, a girl she had just met and knew nothing about. Most people tended to avoid me because I ignore them and can make their lives hell if they piss me off.

" I don't hate you Brittany. Anyway," I said quickly, realising I was getting in too deep. " I have to go now. Bye."

I got up a nearly ran away from the girl.

I walked home after school only to realise that Brittany was going the same way. I held my breath, hoping she wouldn't talk to me. I couldn't talk to her and make friends.

Thankfully she said nothing and we walked home silently. I walked to my front door and snuck a look at Brittany. She was at the house next t mine trying to find her keys.

Great, I thought to myself, she lives next to me.

I walked in. Sandy was getting ready to go out. He was going to get blood for me.

I gave him a half smile as thanks and grimaced that I had done it. He disgusted me, but he was a steady source of blood.

I walked into my room and went to sleep.

No ones POV

Sandy was hiding in the back seat of a young man's car, waiting for him to get out of the supermarket.

He was getting bored but eventually a man opened the car door and got in. He pulled out of the car park and onto the road.

They were travelling down a dark country road, when the younger man stopped the car at some train tracks.

Sandy quickly leapt up and stabbed the young man in the neck. As the blood started to spurt, Sandy put a large container to the wound.

When the young man was drained and the container full, Sandy got out of the car. He tripped and fell. The blood spilt.

Brittany's POV

I ran into my house and into my room. That girl Santana. She lives next to me. Wow.

I thought about doing my homework but decided against it. I mean I wouldn't do it right anyway.

I must have fell asleep because I woke up to shouting. I was coming from the wall. Santana's house.

I pressed my ear to the wall in time to hear " What the fuck! I send you out and you come back with nothing. Do I have to do everything myself?"

It sounded like a man shouting but I couldn't be sure. I heard a smashing sound and my eyes widened. What was going on in there?

I looked out the window to see Santana's dad walk out, limping and cursing.

I saw Santana the next day in the park after school. She is by herself on the swings, daydreaming, I think.

I walked over and sit next to her. She smells different; it's not a nice smell.

" Hi. What are you doing?" Santana started and looked over at me.

"Hi Brittany. Nothing really." She said and looked down again.

We said nothing more but sat in silence.

We did this for a few days, meeting at the swings after school. After a few days Santana started to talk more, open up to me.

Every few days she would have that horrible smell on her, but the next day she would be okay and smell better.

One day she was in a horrible mood and was very hungry, I could hear her stomach growling. I left early that day.

Santana's POV

As soon as Brit left I doubled over and clutched my stomach. Fuck, I thought, this is worse than last time. Her blood smelled delicious.

I couldn't take anymore. I needed blood.

I leapt off the swing and headed down the street. I soon saw a man out jogging.

I sat on the floor and started to whimper. The man came over without question.

" Hey are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"I feel sick." I said, not lying.

"Can you not get up?"

"No, it hurts to much."

"Do you want me to carry you home" the man asked her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you. I live just down the road,"

I told him to go down an ally as a short cut. As soon as we entered the ally I jumped up and slammed his head into the wall. He staggered but tried to shake me off. I overpowered him and sunk my fangs into his neck.

I quickly gulped up the blood and snapped his neck killing him. I got up and ran home.

Brittany's POV

I heard more shouting that night. " You Bitch! How could you do this? You fucking bitch!"

That must be San's dad. I felt so sorry for her and whatever she did.

I suddenly heard a crash and jumped back from the wall. Her dad stormed out again, I saw from my window.

I looked at San's window but it was covered up with card. This confused me but I didn't question it. San seemed kind of strange, and that's coming from me.

I texted her " Hey San u ok ur dad sounded angry?"

I got a reply quickly "U can hear me through da wall?"

" Ya I'll knock on the wall now" I knocked on the wall.

"OK I hear u. it was nothing btw "

"Ok I'll c u 2morow at da swings. Byee!"

I put the phone down and curled up to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Love

Chapter 2

Sandy's POV

I don't believe I'm out getting blood for that bitch again, I thought to myself. I was so sick of this. Forty years ago all I'd wanted was a fuck and maybe a girlfriend but instead I was stuck with this for life, getting blood for a vampire.

I climbed into a car and waited for its owner to come out of the gym.

After about an hour, a teenager got into the car and was pulling out of the car park when what must have been his friend asked for a lift.

That was when I started to panic. I could not take on two fit men even with the element of surprise on my side.

After a short while the car pulled into a petrol station and the driver got out to go into the shop.

This was my time to strike. I quickly poured some chloroform out onto a rag and pressed it to the other man's face.

He slumped back as I climbed into the driver's seat. I reversed the car out of the petrol station. The original driver of the vehicle ran out of the shop and after me.

When I was on the road a truck hit the side of the car and sent me spinning. I grabbed onto the dash and screamed.

The car spun off the road and down a nearby hill. It ended up upside down. I knew there was very little chance of escape at this point.

I took the bottle of acid out of my jacket pocket and took a deep breath. This was going to hurt.

I poured it over my head.

The pain was blistering. I couldn't think of anything but the pain. All I wanted was for it to stop. That was when I blacked out.

Brittany's POV

I met Santana at the swings the next day. She was quiet that day. I didn't say anything and sat down beside her. She looked up and gave me a weak smile.

I suddenly had an idea. Santana wasn't trusting of anyone, so I would show her that I would stay with her.

"San, come with me. I want to show you something."

She got up and followed me to a old shed that I had found a year ago when I was looking around.

"Close your eyes."

She did so without question. I took out my pocketknife and ran it lightly against my thumb.

It started to bleed instantly and I winced. "Open your eyes."

She opened them slowly and jumped back about three feet. She was breathing heavily and had a wild look in her eyes.

She suddenly dropped to her knees I front of me and lowered her head to the florr where my blood had dripped.

"San?" I whispered, my voice shacking.

She looked up at me, her face covered with blood, her eyes white.

She suddenly jumped up and ran away from me incredibly fast.

Santana's POV

I ran out of the small building and up a nearby tree. I was ravenous. I had wanted to taste Brittany so badly.

I stayed in the trees until a woman passed under them. She was arguing with her boyfriend and did not see me.

I jumped from the tree and landed on her back, viciously biting her neck.

Her forgotten boyfriend came up behind us and pulled her off me. I bared my fangs and growled at him before running of and vaulting over a wall.

I ran home in a blind panic. What had I just done? I had left a woman with vampire venom running through her veins.

She was doomed now I could do nothing to help her.

I ran home hoping Sandy would be there. He wasn't much but he was some one to talk too. I burst through the door and found nothing.

I put on the radio hoping for some comfort but instead getting the news report.

A man was found with burns all over his head and torso. I knew this was Sandy and that he would die.

I was suddenly scared. I wanted something familiar to hold onto. I knew there was only one thing to do.

I crawled out my window and jumped over to Brittany's.

I scratched the glass with my nails and she woke. She came over to the window and opened it slowly.

"May I come in?" I asked after an awkward pause.

"What if I say no?" she replied with fire in her eyes.

I sighed and climbed in through the window. She moved to give me room.

I stood in her room and closed my eyes. I knew this would hurt but this was so much worse than I thought it would be. It was like all my nerves were on fire and frozen at the same time.

Blood started to spurt from anywhere it could get out. My mouth, ears, eyes, nose, anywhere.

Brittany started to visibly panic. "You can come in! You can come in!" she yelled.

I was certain she would have woken someone but she was alone in the house, I could smell it.

Brittany pulled me into a hug and broke down sobbing. I felt a surge of affection for the girl holding me.

"If I had said nothing would you have died, kept bleeding?" she asked, her voice shaking.

"I don't know. I've never done that before."

She held me tighter and I lent into her, breathing in her scent. She suddenly asked "Hey I need to ask you a question."

"What is it Britt?" I asked even though I knew exactly what the question was.

"San, are you a vampire?" she asked, her eyes downcast.

"Yes. I am a vampire. Well I need blood to stay alive." I replied, trying to meet her eyes.

She finally looked up to look at me. I still had some blood on my face from the unknown woman but Britt didn't care. She pulled me down and kissed me. I opened my mouth and deepened the kiss. We lay down on her bed and she lifted her leg across my body, straddling me.

I then decided that we should stop. I mean I was covered in blood. Britt didn't seam to mind but I kinda did. I was worried she would get sick or something.

I broke the kiss and looked up at her. She whimpered and gave me the puppy-dog eyes. I raised my eyebrows and licked my lips, making her look down at them.

"Oh right, I forgot about that." She smiled and bent down again for a kiss. I rolled my eyes and met her halfway.

She rolled over and I put an arm around her. She smiled to herself and I gave a small laugh.

"Britt, when are your parents back?" I asked.

"Three days." She said with a smirk.

I let a smirk cross my own features as I lent in for a kiss.

No Ones POV

Investigator Figgins was investigating the case of the unknown man who had poured acid over his head.

This man was a mystery to everyone who had heard of him. Who the hell would pour acid on their face? What reason did he have?

It didn't really matter too much to Figgins. He just wanted to get back home and watch the football match he was missing.

Figgins sighed and knocked on the door of a nearby house. A window was open but no one was coming. He thought this was suspicious and knocked on the door again.

No answer. Figgins wanted to get inside. This could be big for all he knew. This cold get him noticed at work. That Schuester always got the spotlight but now it was Figgins' turn.

He picked the lock on the door easily and walked inside, gun raised.

He saw nothing but kept the gun raised. He searched the rooms until there was only one left.

He opened the door to see to girls, naked, in a double bed. One was fair-haired and the other was dark, proberly Spanish or Italian.

They were facing away from him. Figgins made his way around them to find himself trapped in the gaze of the Latina.

Figgins own eyes widened in shock as the small girl leapt from the bed at his neck, ripping and tearing.

The blond had woken up and was watching them with a strange expression; a cross between terror and what Figgins thought was pride.

He let out a gurgling scream before the girl pulled him to the floor and snapped his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Love

Chapter 3

Brittany's POV

I was in shock, I think. I had woken up to Santana ripping some guy to pieces. I had felt a sudden surge of pride but my revulsion had countered it.

I was sitting down on the bed waiting for Santana. She was in the shower washing off the blood.

It still felt weird to me. Santana is a vampire. God, how did I not notice?

I heard the shower turn off and Santana entered the room. She was dressed in a towel so I went to find something for her to wear, occasionally sneaking glances back at her.

When Santana was dressed she told me how she became a vampire.

"I was in bed one day. My parents were gone out to a pub and I was asleep. A man came into my bedroom and grabbed my arms and held them above my head. I struggled but he was very strong. He was on top of me and I was terrified. I kicked and screamed but he bit into my neck. The pain was excruciating. While I was changing he raped me and stole everything. When my parents came home they found me covered in blood and naked. They started to panic and came over to me. I was a new vampire and thirsty so you can guess what happened." She said with a grimace.

I looked at her I shock. How could this have happened to a girl like Santana?

I leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away with a sad look in her eyes.

"Britt I have to leave," she said, her voice shaking.

"What? Why?" I asked, confused.

"Do you not she the dead police man on you floor?" she stated "When people see this and start questioning it I can't be here. If they try to look at my background and find nothing they will get suspicious."

My shoulders visibly slumped. My lover saw this and gave me a hug. I leaned into her and relaxed.

She gave me a kiss and got up to leave. I clutched to her arm and she looked down into my tear-filled eyes.

"Let me come with you." I said.

She shook her head "No Britt. You have family you'll miss. Trust me its horrible being separated from your family."

"I don't care. I-I love you." Santana froze.

"You can't. I'm a vampire. I monster out of your nightmares."

"I don't care. I love you and I always will. Please let me come because I will follow you anyway." I looked up with a pleading look in my eyes.

Santana sighed "Well come on then I'd love for you to come if you want to."

I beamed and ran to her. "By the way I love you too." She said.

I grim got bigger if it was possible and I ran off to start packing.

An hour later we were on the train. We had no idea where we were going but we were together.

Santana was in a large trunk at my feet, sleeping. It was seven in the morning and the sunlight was too strong for her to handle.

We were texting each other every now and then and enjoying thinking of our new life together.

A/N I'll write a sequel if enough people want it, with my own storyline that I've already thought up!


End file.
